Mi mejor amigo
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [AU] "Porque él es mi mejor amigo desde el día que nos conocimos. Me extendió su mano apoyándome en todo y siempre esta conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores." [Drabble] [EreKuri] [Eren/Christa]


Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

AU| Erekuri [ErenxHistoria/Christa] | Friendship.

 _Mi mejor amigo_

.

Drabble

.

 **E** stoy feliz…

 _Muy feliz_.

Porque mi mejor amigo vendrá a visitarme.

Él es lindo, con esa sonrisa que siempre me alegra las mañanas, sus ojos esmeralda que son únicos para mí en este mundo y ese carismático carácter lo hacen más lindo de lo que ya es. Lo conocí en una situación algo extraña –muy extrañaba a decir verdad- pero nunca olvidare lo positivo que fue en ese momento…

Al final, tal como Eren dijo, vinieron a rescatarnos de esos secuestradores.

¿Saben que es lo gracioso?

Que nunca deja de repetir unas palabras en especial. Las mismas que decía muchas veces cuando estuvimos encerrados en aquel carruaje, siendo llevados a un lugar que sabe quién donde nos harían cualquier cosa a su antojo.

 _"Lucha, si no lo haces nunca ganaras. Debes Luchar."_

Si me caigo en la calle por descuido mío, siempre me extiende la mano diciendo las mismas palabras.

De él aprendí que no debo darme por vencida.

Siempre cuando piense que soy diferente al resto, sus ojos me miraban con sutileza y me hará recordar que mis palabras estaban equivocadas y que yo soy una chica normal, así como el resto. Le debo muchas cosas, pero aunque no sea buena con las palabras, me gusta demostrar con hechos y acciones lo agradecida que estoy, así para poder ver su agradable sonrisa que me acompaño en los tiempos buenos y a su vez, en los malos que pasamos juntos.

Tocaron mi puerta un par de veces y como estaba distraída en mis pensamientos no me había percatado que alguien estaba esperando hace ya varios minutos.

— Por fin abres, Christa.

Era Eren, haciendo una mueca graciosa, como si estuviera resentido de haberlo dejando esperando por mucho tiempo afuera con el frio que hacía.

— Lo siento, Eren. — Me disculpe al mismo tiempo que hacia una de mis tan repetitivas sonrisas. — Estaba haciendo unas cosas…

Eren me miro de mala manera, seguramente pensando que había dicho una mentira, y no lo culpo si estaba en lo cierto. A los pocos segundos olvido esa expresión en su rostro, cambiándolo por una sonrisa ladina y sin que le diera permiso, ingreso a mi departamento.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Ah? — Me pregunto caminando en dirección hacia el sofá, luego de eso se lanzó sobre el como si nada y se acomodaba.

 _Eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto._

—Como hoy hace frío, no estoy segura si quedarnos a ver una película o… — Coloque el dedo índice sobre mis labios, poniendo una pose pensativa. — Salir a beber algo caliente, ¿Qué dices?

Se quedó callado por unos minutos, seguramente pensando en si aceptar una de mis propuestas.

De todas maneras si las rechazaba no importa, seguro él daría una de sus ideas y a mí siempre me gustaba lo que proponía, la mayoría de veces eran divertidas y la pasábamos bien.

— Acepto la idea de salir a beber algo caliente. — Sonreí. — Pero… si luego de eso volvemos para ver una película.

— ¿Dos cosas en un día?

— Bueno, Mikasa creo que volverá a visitar a su hermano Levi y prefiero estar contigo todo el día, en lugar de escuchar sus absurdas peleas.

Recuerdo a Mikasa y su hermano, Eren me los había presentado el día que nos conocimos y en un principio no me había llevado una buena imagen de ellos, pero con el tiempo supe que ambos eran muy agradables y buenas personas, aunque Levi sea algo amargado en varias ocasiones.

 _Los Ackerman eran un caso "especial"._

— De acuerdo.

Al instante que yo acepte, Eren se colocó de pie y seguidamente de eso me tomo de la mano para que nuestra "salida" comenzara. En el trascurso del camino me contaba varias cosas, como sus ideas, lo que le acongojaba día a día o simplemente chistes malos que le solían contar sus amigos de la escuela.

Yo hacía lo mismo, aunque no era tan necesario, el sabia más cosas de mi que yo de él.

 _Sabía que no estudiaba; y él me enseñaba lo que aprendía._

 _Sabía que no tenía dinero; pero él me ayudo a conseguir trabajo._

 _Sabía que yo no tenía casa; y él me consiguió un departamento que actualmente pago con lo que gano en un mes._

 _Sabía que no tenía amigos; y él me presentaba a los suyos._

 _Sabía que yo, Christa Renz, no tenía nada en esta vida, hasta que conocí a Eren Jaeger._

 _ **Mi mejor amigo.**_

* * *

La verdad que personalmente estos dos serian una de mis parejas favoritas, tienen fanarts muy hermosos y unas cuantas historias lindas que encontré por ahí.

El el manga tuvieron sus momentos y su amistad fue creciendo, eso me dejo encantada que no pude evitar en escribir este corto drabble, askjbad.

Espero les haya gustado y bueno... decir que deje en este caso a "Historia Reiss" con su nombre que todos conocemos en el anime: "Christa Renz", espero esto no sea un problema.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
